The Wonders Of Love
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Not a Fred/Severus story. Fred/OC and Severus/OC about me and my bestie. I deleated it before and now am re-posting it.
1. Our 7th year

This is a story that was inspired by my best friend Sabrina's story. The couples in this story are Fred and myself, Sabrina and Severus(He is not a teacher, he is a student),and George and Alice Hatter. I only own the costumes in the beginning, myself, Alice Hatter, Vikki, and I used my best friends name. I don't own Fred, George, Severus, or any other characters that may pop up from time to time in this story. Fred Weasley and Severus Snape live on in our hearts! :)

Our seventh year at Hogwarts…

Sabrina looked out over the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was Halloween and everyone one was wearing their costumes and preparing for the dance that was to start in less than an hour. Sabrina was wearing a simple knee length black dress with small silver beads laced on it, with black and silver wings. She had a pair of black heels to go with it. She also had on her silver necklace and earrings. She turned around when she heard a leaf crunch and saw her twin sister, me, walking over dressed the costume. I was wearing the exact same costume as my sister but my dress, wings, and jewelry were purple.

The only way you could tell the difference between the Slytherin twins, us, was that my hair was a light brown with red and blonde high lights and Sabrina's hair was a dark chocolate brown. Our eyes are both an icy blue that looked like blue fire when we are mad. Sabrina was a chaser and I was the seaker on the house team. We are alike in every way except their taste in boys. While I like pranksters and bad boys like my boyfriend Fred Weasley, Sabrina like the quite and shy type like her boyfriend Severus Snape. The four of us were always together along with Fred's twin brother George and his girlfriend Vikki. Fred and George were the pranksters of Hogwarts. They drove all the teachers crazy and every once in a while the would get Severus to join them in a prank.

"What's up twin?" Sabrina asked when I stopped in front of her.

"Nothing much, just looking for Fred." I said just before he dropped from the tree above us. "Found him." I smiled.

"Hello ladies." Fred smiled as George dropped down next to him. The two of them bowed before Fred went to stand next to me. A few seconds later a dark figure dropped out of the tree next to Sabrina making her jump.

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you that these two are going to get you into trouble and that you should not listen to them?" She asked glaring at Fred and George. George snickered as Fred stood behind me as if I was going to protect him.

"I can't help it they are fun to hang around with." He smiled and gestured to the tree. We all started laughing. Fred, George, and Severus where all in their costumes as well. Fred's face was painted to look as thought he was bleeding from his left temple and bottom lip. He wore purple robes that look alive in the fall breeze. Underneath he had on a purple shirt and tie and a pair of blue jeans. George was, of course, identical to his brother but his robes, shirt and tie where crimson. Vikki, who had just walked up, was wearing the same thing as Sabrina and me but her dress, wings, and jewelry were red to match George. Severus was wearing black robes, red flashing horns, and a red pointed tail. He had silver contacts in that made you shiver in fear if you looked him in the eye for too long. He also had a silver snake arm band that slithered up and down his arm.

"I like your costume Sev." I smiled as we started toward the castle.

"Thanks, Fred helped me get the horns to flash and I got the contacts at Zonko's, George picked the snake." He smiled at the twins.

"Please tell me that the contacts are safe" Sabrina begged.

"I wont get hurt, they are just like the contacts the muggles have. I also kept them as far from the twins as I could." He promised smiling.

We entered the Great Hall looking up to see all the decorations hanging in the air. As soon as we entered the room Fred and George's favorite song came on. Fred smiled as he pulled me to the dance floor and spun me around. Severus, Sabrina, George, and Vikki all joined us as we danced. We danced for three hours to all kinds of songs. We all danced as a group and with each other. When we finally stopped dancing us girls had all taken off our shoes and the boys took off their outer robes.

"I'm so tired now." Sabrina said as she sat down in the chair Severus had pulled out for her.

"Same here twin." I smiled sitting on Fred's lap. His arms were around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I smiled at him before gently pressing my lips to his.

"Get a room you two." George laughed.

"Your just jealous George." I smiled at him before snogging his brother.

"Alright, alright, if I say I'm jealous will you stop snogging my twin in front of me?" He begged.

"No, of course I wont." I smiled against Fred's lips. When George groaned and hid his face behind Vikki's hair Fred laughed and kissed me.

"That's my girl." He smiled proudly. Sabrina, Vikki and I all giggled as George tried to first claw his eyes out than attempted to run away but was stopped by Vikki who kissed him. Fred let out a low whistle as George wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now who needs the room." Sabrina and I laughed at the same time.

"That dance was crazy." Sabrina smiled as she changed into her pajamas.

"Yeah it was but it was fun too." I smiled up from my bed. I was already in my pajamas and ready to fall asleep.

"I can't wait till the next Hogsmead trip. Severus and I are going to have a romantic dinner together, just the two of us." She smiled as she plopped onto the bed.

"Fred and I are doing something similar to that. We are going to have a picnic just outside of town in a little meadow that he found last time we went." I sighed as I pictured Fred getting down on one knee and asking me to marry him.

"Twin are you in love with Fred?" Sabrina asked seriously.

"I think I am. Are you in love with Sev?" I asked sitting up and looking at my sister.

"Yeah, I think so." She said nervously. We smiled at each other said goodnight and fell asleep. Around three in the morning my bed dipped beneath me as more weight was applied to the mattress. I woke up instantly when I felt a hand touch my bare shoulder.

"Fredrick Weasley, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that." I scolded him in a whisper so I didn't wake anyone else up.

"Sorry kitten, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled looking sincerely sorry, though I knew better.

"How did you get into the Slytherin dorms anyway?" I asked remembering he was not a Slytherin.

"Sev let me in about ten minutes ago." He said glancing at Sabrina's bed. I followed his gaze to see Severus sitting on the edge of Sabrina's bed watching her sleep. It was cute and creepy all at the same time. I turned my eyes back to Fred who was looking at me with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before laying back down on my pillows. I felt rather than saw Fred curl against my back and his arm drape over my hip. His head rested on my shoulder as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you kitten." He smiled against my ear.

"I love you too honey, now go to sleep we have class later." He pulled me closer to him and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. About ten minutes later we awoke with a jolt due to Sabrina screaming.

"Severus Snape I'm gonna get you for scaring me like that." She fussed before looking over at Fred. "It was your idea, wasn't it?" She asked him at glaring. I sat up so I was blocking Fred's chest if Sabrina grabbed her wand.

"Will you calm down, it was his idea to come up here to see me. He had nothing to do with Sev scaring the bloody hell out of you. Now will you please let me get some sleep before I hex you." I huffed and laid back down.

"Sorry twin." Sabrina apologized and snuggled into Severus' chest and we all fell asleep.

"Morning George." Fred smiled his arm around my waist. Severus walked up with Sabrina a few minutes later.

"Morning." George said solemnly not looking at anyone.

"What's wrong Forge?" Fred asked looking confused.

"Vikki broke up with me this morning to date Lee Jordan, I mean really my best mate, other than you Gred." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Forge. You deserve better than this. Come on we are gonna get you something to cheer you up." He said grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him from his seat. Sabrina, Severus and I all followed them out of the castle. We all walked down to the lake. Fred pulled out his wand and conjured a small flair and passed it to George. He caught it automatically and tossed it back with no excitement.

"Come on Forge you love this. Don't let her get you down, just go after that girl you have always wanted." Fred said looking at his twin sadly.

"Your right Gred and I have always like Alice Hatter and she is really pretty." He smiled as he tossed it back to Fred. We all smiled and joined in the game laughing and screaming when it came close to our face. Alice walked passed and smiled at George.

"Here is your chance Forge, go get the girl of you dreams." Fred smiled. George nodded and raced after her.

"Hey Alice, can we talk real quick?" He asked as he caught up to her.

"Sure, what's up George?" She asked as she stopped and turned to face him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me this weekend?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, that would be great. I will meet you at the gates of Hogsmead." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok, see you than." He smiled. He walked back over to us with a smile on his face.

"Severus I love you, you know that right?" Sabrina smiled up at him from the ground under the tree by the lake.

"I know you love me sweetheart, and I love you as well." He smiled down tightening his arms around her waist. She snuggled back into his chest and sighed. "Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, I was just thinking." She muttered looking out over the lake.

"I know you so much better than that. Tell me what's wrong and I will fix it." He promised and made her look at him. "Well I was just thinking that this is our last year at school and we have been together since our first year. I was just wondering if you had ever considered having sex with me." She blushed as she finished her sentence.

"I can't believe you are blushing because you just asked your boyfriend of seven years if he had ever thought about shagging you." He smiled down at her rolling his eyes and chuckling.

"Its not funny I'm being serious." She said and smacked his arm.

"Of course I have thought about shagging you, you're my girlfriend and I love you. I have dreamt of shagging you for years now, I was just waiting for you to say it was ok." He smiled and kissed her.

"If I had know that I would have asked two years ago." She smiled against his lips.

"Really, you want me that much?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes and you need to stop spending so much time with Fred and George, they are starting to rub off on you." She scolded but was smiling as he kissed her neck. Severus chuckled against her neck, his breath tickling the little hairs making her shiver.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sabrina, because I can wait if you want to." He promised looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure I want to be with you forever, so I'm pretty sure that involves shagging sometime or another." She laughed.

"I'm being serious here sweetie, if you want to wait I will wait." He looked completely serious. "I'm ready and I know I want to do this with you, so yes I'm sure." She said just as serious.

He smiled and kissed her softly while doing wandless and wordless magic to conjure up a blanket underneath them. He laid her down on the blanket than laid down next to her, never breaking the kiss. Sabrina's fingers tangled in his soft black hair as he kissed her and unhooked the buttons of her school shirt.

"You know this is really sexy, the whole school girl outfit." He smiled against her collarbone.

"That's it no more spending time with Fred and George. You are becoming too much like them and I get enough of Fred when he hangs out with Melissa and me." She groaned at his comment.

"Sorry, but I was being serious, this is really one hell of a sexy fantasy come to life." He smiled at her as he moved to lay between her legs. She shivered as the fall air touched her bare skin. Doing more wandless and wordless magic Severus cast a warming charm over the two of them.

"I love that you can do wand and wordless magic." She smiled and pulled his shirt from his pants than unbuttoned it.

He pulled the zipper on her skirt down and slid it down her legs. She pulled his black belt from his pants than slid them over his hips and down his legs. He looked down at her as if she was the number one thing on his Christmas list as he unhooked her green bra, sliding it off, than running his hands down to her hips and hooking his fingers in the sides of her silver panties and pulled them off. Sabrina's hands went down his back and to the elastic of his green and sliver boxers sliding them passed his hips and down his thighs. He smiled as he laid back between her legs. Sabrina bite her lip as he nuzzled her neck and slowly placed himself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt and I'm sorry for that." He whispered before he slid into her completely. She gasped at the sharp pain before it soothed into full body pleasure. She kissed him softly and slowly lifted her hips against his. He stayed still as she experimented with the feeling of having him inside of her. Sabrina's eyes rolled back in her head as she rotated her hips.

"Honey, you can move the pain is gone." She smiled up at him.

Severus slowly pulled out of her and slid back in making her gasp in pleasure. He kissed her slowly as he moved a little faster. She moved her hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust making them both burn with pleasure. Sabrina's nails ran down his back causing him to arch against her and push in deeper. She moaned as he hit the right spot.

"Did that feel good?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, do it again." She begged as she lifted her hips and scratched his back.

He smiled and did it over and over, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure. She kissed him deeply and arched in his arms when she reached her climax. As her body tightened and shuddered around him Severus moved faster trying to bring himself to his climax. Sabrina helped him by rocking her hips against his. He growled her name as he reached his end. He laid against her catching his breathe before he rolled to his side and holding her in his arms.

"That was amazing and I can't believe we did that in public." She laughed her face burning red.

"Don't worry we wont get into trouble, I promise." He smiled at her as Fred and I walked over smiling.

"Thanks for the show you guys." I winked at Sabrina, who's face darkened. Fred was trying to hold back a laugh at the smartass remark I had made and was very unsuccessful.

"Come on kitten, lets let them get dressed seeing as dinner is over in three minutes and everyone will be coming outside." Fred laughed as he pulled me back toward the castle, his arm around my waist. I was reluctant to go back instead of messing with my sister some more so he smacked me lightly on my arse making me squeak in pleasure than rubbed my arse against his hand as he squeezed it.

"Well that was embarrassing." Sabrina said grabbing her bra and panties and putting them back on as Severus slid his pants over his hips.

"Just ignore them Bre." He smiled as she slid her skirt back on and zipped it.

"I can't I have to sleep in the same dorm as Lissa and she is gonna ask questions and mess with me." She pouted buttoning the last three buttons on her shirt. Severus smiled as he pulled his tie tight and slid his arm around her waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes, I did." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Than that's all that matters. Don't tell her anything unless you want to." He smiled as he did another silent spell.

"Thanks, and I will remember that for later." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fred is planning on shagging her this weekend." Severus smiled.

"I will have to tell her about that and we will have to repay them for showing up." She smiled with a glint of amusement in her eyes.


	2. Hogsmead Trip

The Hogsmead Trip

"Fred, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me away from the little town. He smiled over his shoulder at me as we walked down the cobblestone street and onto a small dirt path he found on the previous trip.

"I'm taking you to the spot I found the last time we came up here. I told you we were going to have some alone time today." He smiled as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Bre told me, that Sev told her, that you told him that you were planning on shagging me this weekend, is that true?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, it is true and don't try and tell me you have a problem with it cause I know you don't." He smiled as he backed me against a tree and placed his hands on either side of my head. I looked into his eyes before I stood on my toes and kiss him. My arms went around his neck as he lifted me and pined me against the tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangle my fingers in his shaggy hair.

"I don't want to wait until we get to that damned clearing, shag me here and now against the tree." I begged as he grabbed my hips.

"I want our first time to be perfect, even though it is going to hurt you. I want it to be the best it can be, please lets just get to the meadow. I will shag you against a tree some other time I promise." He said unlocking my ankles and setting me on the ground.

"Freddie, it would have been perfect against the tree." I pouted as I followed him deeper in to the forest.

"I promise we will shag against a tree at least three times before we leave Hogwarts at the end of the year if you let me shag you in the meadow this time." He smiled as he put his arm around my waist.

"Fine, but I get to choose where and when." I smiled up at him.

"Deal." He laughed and kissed me. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"You know we would get there a lot faster if you just carried me." I smiled as he stepped over a fallen tree before helping me over. He didn't say anything, he just tossed me over his shoulder and carried me. "Are you happy now kitten?" He asked and smacked me on my arse. I squeaked as he did it again and rubbed away the sting.

"Yes, I am happy." I smiled before I smacked him on his arse. He stopped and set me on my feet before he kissed me again.

"We are here." He smiled as he pulled away from me. I turn around to see where we are and I see a beautiful meadow. A small pond rest to the left of me and a blanket is spread out next to it.

"This is perfect Fred, but you didn't have to do all of this." I smiled as I turned to look back at him.

"I know but I told you before, I want it to be as perfect as it can be." He smiled and walked to the blanket pulling me down next to him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked looking at him. He just smiled and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him. He laid me down on they blanket and laid on top of me between my legs. As I locked my ankles around his waist he pulled my shirt off. I shivered as the cool fall air brushed my skin. He grabbed his wand from the ground next to us and placed a warming charm around us. I smiled up at him as I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. He kissed along my neck and collarbone as I pulled his belt from his pants. He unhooked the front clip of my bra with his teeth and pulled it from my shoulders. I blushed as he stared at me with love in his eyes.

"Fred, I'm scared." I confessed as I watched him unhook my jeans.

"Don't be, I wont hurt you on purpose. I promise to you that I will be as gentile as I can." He looked more serious than I had ever seen him.

"I trust you with my life. I love you." I smiled as he slipped my jeans down my legs than off my feet before pulling off his own. I watched him as he pulled his boxers off and than my panties.

"Are you ready?" He asked laying between my legs and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I nodded before he slowly slid into me. He paused for a moment and kissed me deeply before pushing the rest of the way in. I whimpered in pain as he lay completely still."I'm so sorry kitten. I didn't mean to hurt you." He mumbled over and over until I stopped him.

"Its ok, I knew it was going to hurt a little but the pain was a little more intense than I expected." I smiled as I lifted my hips against his. He groaned in pleasure as I did it again.

"I cant hold back much longer kitten either say its ok now or I will end up hurting you and I don't want to do that." He growled against my neck.

"Ok, the pain is gone but please still be gentile." I said after a few minutes of moving my hips and adjusting to the feeling. He nodded and slowly eased out of me than back in causing me to moan in pleasure. He kept his pace steady but slow as he rocked his hips. I brought my hips up to meet his as he moved a little faster. I was so distracted by the feeling of Fred that I didn't hear Sabrina and Severus walking toward us.

"Well what do we have here?' Sabrina smiled evilly at me.

"I hate you right now." I growled as I looked over at her still rocking my hips against Fred's. He smiled down at me as he kept moving completely ignoring my sister and her boyfriend, who was snickering.

"Just ignore them kitten and they will eventually get bored and leave or get so turned on that they attack each other right here." He said before kissing me slowly. I close my eyes, ignoring my twin and her boyfriend as I kept pace with Fred. His hands rested on my hips, holding me against him as we moved as one. A tightness formed in the pit of my stomach as he rocked a little harder. He hit a little too hard and it stings so I bite his lip.

"Sorry, got caught up." He mumbles against my neck. I tangle my fingers in his hair as the felling tightens further along with his grip on my hips. His hips rock slowly but still a little rough. I feel my back arch against my will as the feeling in my stomach explodes. Fred starts to shudder against me as I try to hold back my screams. His lips meet mine and we are both lost in pleasure. My screams and his growls are muffled but I can feel the vibrations coming from his chest. As my breathing becomes normal I pull my lips from his and look into his eyes. A single tear slides down my cheek when I see the love and lust burning for me in his eyes. Fred kisses away the tear and rests his head against mine.

"I love you my fierce little kitten." He smiles and pulls me close. I close my eyes as the sun slides behind the trees.

"I love you too Freddie, but next time we shag against a tree." I giggle as he

moves to my side. I look up at him in time to see his eyes roll. I smack his chest and he just smiles at me. I sit up and grab my bra as I look around. I notice my sister and Severus are in the water splashing each other happily. Fred stands and slides his boxers over his hips hiding him from me and I pout. He laughs when he see my face. I stand and finish dressing with him as the light fades. We start back towards the town with Sabrina and Severus as the moon rises in the night sky.

"Well, that was an interesting day." Sev smiles as we walk down to the dungeons. Fred is holding my hand as we descend, but he has not said a word since we left the clearing. We all nod in agreement as the door swings open. When Fred and I are alone in my room I turn to face him.

"What is wrong with you, you have not said a word since we left the meadow." I ask worried he feels wrong about what we did.

"Sorry, I have been thinking." He says still not looking at me. I watch him for a few minutes before I walk over to him and make him look at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask tears filling my eyes. He sighs and wipes away the tears before they fall.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I just feel like something is missing between us." He mumbles as he sits on my bed pulling me into his lap. I cuddle against him as he thinks.

"Fred please tell me what has made you so quite. It bothers me when you are like this." I whisper as I look up at him. I see the shine of tears on his face when he looks down at me.

"I love you with all of my heart. I don't think…" I cut him off by kissing him not wanting to hear the words I think are coming. He kisses me back and tightens his arms around me before he pulls away smiling. "I don't think I can live without you kitten." He smiles as he finishes his sentence.

"I know I cant live without you Freddie. You make everything worth living for." I smile up at him.

"You really want to know what is eating at me so bad?" He asks looking into my eyes. I nod and pull myself out of his embrace to get ready for bed. I turn to him expectantly as I grab my pajama pants from a drawer. "I don't have the money to buy you an engagement ring." He rushes his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Did you just say engagement ring?" I ask shocked and sure I heard him wrong.

"Yes I did say engagement ring and yes I was a big baby about not having the money." He looks away from me.

"Freddie I love you no matter how much money you have. I don't need a ring to prove how much you love me. All I need is your arms wrapped around me as I fall asleep at night and your smile when I wake up in the morning." I smile as I sit back on his lap, now in my pajamas. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my bare shoulder.

"I love you so much kitten." He smiled and rests his head on my shoulder as he looks at me.

"So are you sleeping here or in your dorm?" I ask looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that it is well past curfew.

"I believe I will be staying if you don't mind love." He smiles and sets me on the bed so he can change.

"I don't mind one bit as long as you cuddle with me." I smiled up at him. When he is finished changing he gets down on one knee in front of me and takes my left hand in his.

"Melissa Aleicia Bishop, I don't care that you are in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, I don't care that the pure bloods say my family is a bunch of blood traitors, I don't care what anyone says about our relationship, all I care about is having you in my arms as I sleep and kissing you when I wake up in the morning. Will you marry me?" He smiles as a tear slides down my face.

"I don't care about any of that either. Yes Fred I will marry you." I smile and throw myself into his arms making him fall back on the floor with me on top of him.

"I think I could get use to this." He smiles cheekily up at me before rolling over and helping me to my feet. He pulls a small chain from his pocket and tells me to turn the other way. I turn away from him and feel him step behind me. The cool metal feels good against my skin as he clips the necklace in place. I look down to see what it looks like and I see a fiery red 'F' in a golden heart.

"Fred this is better than any ring. I love you so much. Now can we get some sleep?" I ask looking longingly at the bed. He picks me up and lays me on the bed before turning off my lights and sliding in next to me. He kisses me one last time before unconsciousness takes me.

***Meanwhile on Sabrina's bed***

"Sev what are you doing in there?" Sabrina asks looking toward the bathroom door. Just than Severus steps out of the bathroom holding his toothbrush.

"I was brushing my teeth. I didn't think you would want to kiss me with night breath." He smiles and sits on the bed with her.

"You have a point there." She smiles up at him and leans against his chest.

"I have a question I need to ask you Sabrina." He says seriously and slides off the bed.

"Ok, ask away." She smiles as he comes to her side of the bed.

"I may not have a lot of money or nice things, but I don't need those to make me happy. All I need to make me happy for the rest of my life is you. You are everything to me and I don't think I can survive without you. Please will you, Sabrina Nicole Bishop, marry me?" Severus asks getting down on one knee and pulling out a bracelet with a silver charm in the shape of a heart with a dark green 'S' in the center.

"Yes of course I will marry you Sev." Sabrina smiles and jumps into his arms. He kisses her softly and clips the bracelet around her wrist.

"I'm so glad you said yes." He smiles and lays her down on the bed before climbing in next to her. She just kisses him and cuddles into his arms before drifting off to sleep. Severus watches her sleep for a little while before his eyes start getting heavy. He kisses her forehead and tightens his arms around her waist as he slips into a deep dreamless sleep.

***Next morning at the table***

"Sabrina guess what?!" I squeak as I run into the room, Fred walks in behind me shaking his head at me.

"I have something to tell you too!" Sabrina says pulling me down next to her and Severus who smiles at Fred.

I'm engaged!" We squeal together and hug each other. Severus looks at Fred and they both laugh and shake their heads.

"Fred didn't have the money to buy me a ring but he got me this necklace. That's why he was so upset yesterday on the way back." I smile at Fred who kisses my cheek.

"Sev didn't have the money for a ring either but he did get me this bracelet." Sabrina shows off the bracelet and Sev kisses her temple.

"I'm guessing that where you two went yesterday while we were in Honeydukes Sweet Shop." I smile and lean against Fred, who nods and smiles down at me. I lean up and kiss him as the headmaster walks in.

"I have been informed that four of our seventh year students are now engaged to be married. Would the four students please come office later today so we my have a discussion. Now please enjoy your breakfast." He smiles and sits down looking directly at Fred, Severus, Sabrina, and myself. We all look at each other wondering how he found out when we had just told each other.

A/N: Wondering what's going to happen next? Well…you will just have to wait and see when I add the third chapter. I know this one was really sappy but this is going to be kind of a sappy story. There will (sadly) be blood from our Mr. Weasley and Mr. Snape but I promise no one dies, I could not bring myself to write that even if I had a gun to my head. Please review and tell me what you think but please be nice about it. Much love and cookies to all my readers.


	3. Headmaster's Office

A/N: This chapter contains the torture of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Snape. Please if you are easily brought to tears by their pain do not read this chapter. I promise they will heal fully and be as good as new. Please don't hate me for this I could barely stand to write it and I cried the whole time, but the story need something other than just fluff.

The Headmasters Office

We walked slowly up the winding staircase to Headmaster Amycus' office, sure as the day we were born we knew that we were heading for punishment. The door opened just as Severus was about to knock. There stood Headmaster Amycus with a scowl on his face.

"Inside now!" He snapped making Sabrina and me jump. We all walked in and stood before his desk. He sat behind his desk and watched us, thinking over our punishment.

"You all know that it is illegal to be engaged before you leave the school. Seeing as you overlooked that law I'm going to have to punish you. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Snape please meet me after classes today in the dungeons. The two of you will receive the punishment for the ladies as well. If you decide not to come than the punishment will be doubled on a later date. Now get out of my sight." He said menacingly. No one said anything as we left the room, Fred didn't even crack a joke. No one remembered the law and now the boys were going to be punished for it.

"I'm not going to let you be punished for me." I said as I stopped in front of Fred making him look at me.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it kitten." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally does. I kissed him deeply and wrapped my arms around him.

"I cant lose you. I love you so much Freddie." I said looking up at him with tears shining in my eyes.

"I will be ok, he cant kill me or make it to where I will die even if I'm in the hospital wing. Let me and Sev take care of this please." He begged wiping away the tears.

"Fine but if you end up in the hospital wing I will smack you when you are healed." I promised wrapping my arms around him and lying my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat for a few minutes before taking his hand and walking to our first class.

****In the Dungeons after classes****

"You ready for this Sev?" Fred asked as they stood before the dungeon doors.

"No but we might as well get it over with so we can go back to the girls." He said sourly and opened the doors.

"Good evening boys. Please have a seat." Amycus smiled evilly as they stood before him. He had a cat-o-nine tails in his hand and behind him were chains attached to the wall. The room was obviously ment for torture.

"Now both of you will be subjected to three lashes for you and three for the girls, do you understand why you are receiving this punishment?" He asked in a ragged voice. Neither of the boys said a word but they both nodded. They knew the were being punished for being happy and it was completely wrong in their eyes.

"Good, now both of you shirts off and stand against the wall facing it." He snickered as two men dressed in black chained Fred and Severus to the wall. Severus looked over at Fred who smiled at him and mouthed 'For the girls' and Severus nodded. The first blow across Fred's back was sharp and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. When the next one fell across his back he felt his skin rip. Fred's back arched with pain as the cat-o-nine tails slashed across Severus' back causing him to groan in pain. The second lash left welts across his back. Fred prepared himself for the next lashing just before he felt the stinging and heard the snap as it collided with his back. He could feel the blood dripping down his back as the next snap crackled in his ears. Severus felt the whip crack against his skin breaking it enough to make him bleed. His arms shook from the force he was placing on them to keep himself upright. The next lashing buckled his knees and caused him to scream. Fred looked over at Severus and felt the tears slip down his face as the hardest lash crossed his back causing him to bow his back with his head pressed against the brick wall. Severus had just gotten him self back upright when the cat-o-nine tails snapped against his skin ripping the flesh from his body. Fred heard more than felt the last lash across his back as it ripped his back even more. Severus roared with pain as the final lash struck him.

The two men dressed in black unchained Fred and Severus letting them fall to the ground. Fred was the first to sit up and when he did he moved next to Severus and helped him sit up. Amycus left the room as the boys stood up.

"We need to get to the hospital wing now." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, lean on me if you need to." Fred said putting Severus' arm around his shoulder to support him. As they walked up the stairs Fred could feel Severus slipping from conciseness. They had just reached the top of the stairs when Fred's knees gave out and both boys fell to the ground. When Fred and Severus came around they were laying on bed in the hospital wing.

A/N: I kept it short so I didn't have to write anymore of their pain. I'm sorry please don't kill me. I still love you all.


	4. Hospital Wing

A/N: To all my readers who are still reading this after the last chapter I hope you forgive me. I promise the boys will be ok.

The Hospital Wing

Fred opens his eyes and sees me sitting next to him with tear filled eyes.

"Kitten stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry." He smiles at me. I jump when I hear his voice, it's scratchy and sounds nothing like him.

"Oh Freddie are you ok honey?" I ask leaning closer to him and trying not to hurt him.

"Yes love, I'm perfectly fine." Fred smiles again and reaches to hold my hand. I smile at him before smacking him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asks looking at me as he rubs the back of his head.

"That was for scaring the next three years off my life. I was worried about you and than they tell me you're in the hospital wing, so I run here with Sabrina and see you bleeding and unconscious." I whisper as the tears spill down my cheeks. Fred rolls onto his side and pulls me onto the bed in front of him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me as I cry.

"I promise you I will be perfectly fine kitten. Please stop crying, you know it makes me hurt to see you cry." He whispers against my hair.

"Sorry, I was so worried about you." I whisper looking up at him and wiping my eyes.

"Don't apologize babe its not your fault. I love you kitten now and forever don't ever forget that." He smiles and kisses me. I kiss him back as tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you too Freddie. I cant lose you honey." I whisper against his lips as his arms tighten around me.

****Next bed over****

"How long have you been sitting there?" Severus asked as he looked over at Sabrina, who looked up at the sound of his voice.

"About a day and a half. I was so worried about you Sev." Sabrina smiled through the tears running down her face. Severus wiped the tears from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I will be fine Bre, I promise I will never leave you." He smiled at her. Sabrina smiled as he scooted over and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"I love you so much Sev." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and held her close.

"I love you as well Bre." He smiled against her lips. She snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat. George burst through the door and raced to Fred's bedside.

"How are you Gred?" He asked looking down at his brother. Fred looked up from me and smiled at his twin.

"I'm fine Forge, at least I am now that my girl and my brother are with me." He smiled. George grabbed a chair and put it next to his brother.

"So when are they letting you out of here?" He asked as he held his brother's hand.

"About a week. Lissa is helping me with my work while I'm in here." He smiled down at me. I smiled up at him and snuggle closer to him. He kissed my forehead and tightened his arm as he looked over at George.

"How is everything over there twin?" Sabrina asked looking over her shoulder at us.

"Pretty good how about you twin?" I asked smiling at her.

"Good, could be better." Sabrina said before turning to snuggle with Severus again.

"Ok visiting hours are over. Girls you can come back in the morning before class, you as well George." Madame Pomfrey smiled and ushered us out the door.

****Next Morning****

"Morning babe, how did you sleep last night?" Fred smiled as I walked over to his bedside and held his hand.

"Pretty good, I had a dream about us last night. How did you sleep?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, except I didn't have my baby to lay with me and keep me warm. So what did you dream about?" He laughed and kissed me.

"Our wedding and our kids." I smiled at him.

"Let me guess a boy and a girl with ginger hair and green eyes. Their hair is like yours and their faces like mine." He asked smiling.

"Yeah, and our wedding was perfect. Your mom planned it of course." I smiled thinking about Molly Weasley.

"You are going to let my mother plan our day. Be prepared for lots of flowers and pink." He warned me.

"No pink, I hate pink and you know I will have veto power over anything she does." I smiled. He shook his head at me and kissed my hand.

"I love you so much Kitten." He smiled and pulled me down to kiss me.

"Morning Sev." Sabrina smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Bre." He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek.

"I cant wait for you to be out of here and for us to be out of this school so we can be together." She said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I know sweetheart. We will be together soon, I promise you that." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"We need to get to class." George said as he ruffled Fred's hair causing him to scowl. I leaned over and fixed his hair before kissing him one last time.

"I will come see you around lunch and than after classes are over. I love you Freddie." I smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Ok kitten, I love you too." He smiled up at me. We walked out as Severus turned to look at Fred.

"We are the luckiest guys in the whole school aren't we?" Fred asked smiling.

"That we are my friend. So what's it like dating Lissa?" Severus asked curious.

"Its great, she is smart, beautiful, fun, and I love her with all of my heart. I don't think I could be happier." He said honestly.

"Wow, you sound completely devoted to her." Sev smiled

"I am devoted to her for the rest of my life. So what's Bre like?" Fred asked looking at Sev.

"Just like her sister, she is smart, fun, sweet, beautiful, and I will love her for the rest of my life." Severus said with love filling his voice.

"Mate you sound head over heals for that crazy girl." Fred laughed.

"That's cause I am. I don't know what I would do with out her in my life." He smiled unashamed.

***Week later***

"Finally getting out of this place." Fred smiled and stood wrapping his arms around me. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"I love you and I'm glad your ok." I smiled up at him.

"Its good to hold you again babe, now lets go celebrate." He said as he pulled me out of the room.

"Come on Bre lets get out before I get sick and end up stuck in here even longer." Sev smiled and pulled her with him.

"You have been talking to Fred way to much these past few weeks." Sabrina laughed and followed him out.

"Finally free!" Sev and Fred hollered as we walked out of the hospital wing and down the stairs and out of the school. As we walked across the grounds I could feel eyes watching me. I turned in time to see Draco "Ferret" Malfoy smirk at me and wink.

"You ok love?" Fred asked looking where Draco had just been.

"I'm fine just feeling kind of weird. Felt like someone was watching me. I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid." I said not looking in his eyes. Fred knew something was wrong and I could feel his determination to find out what it was rolling off of him. I smiled and kissed him slowly trying to reassure him that I was ok. He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, I had not fooled him.

A/N: Cliff hanger! I just had to do that. The next chapter is going to be interesting. Yes it deals with Draco but I will not tell you what is going to happen. Sorry for the long wait school is kicking my arse and I cut six inches off of my hair. Love and cookies for everyone who reviews.


	5. Lions and Snakes are Dangerous

A/N: The last chapter was all good and happy to a point. This chapter is not happy at all. This chapter contains the rape of myself and Sabrina. I don't own anything but myself the plot and my bestie, you can ask her she is mine.

Lions and Snakes are Dangerous

"Hello there Melissa, how are you?" Draco whispered in my ear in Potions, the only class I didn't have with Fred.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Why yes you can my sweet. You can meet me in the dungeons after classes and do as I say." He smiled.

"You can keep dreaming your twisted little dreams. I love my fiancé very much and quite frankly you creep me out more than Filtch." I sneer at him.

"Now that just hurts my pet. You're not being a good girl so I'm going to have to punish you." He smiled and twisted my hair around his finger.

"Draco if you don't back off right now I'm going to put you on your snarky, pompous arse. Now get away from me and stay away from me." I growled as I spun in my chair.

"You ok Lissa?" Sabrina asked as I turned back to our table.

"Yeah he is just so creepy and annoying." I huffed as Jack walked over to our table.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" He asked looking only at Sabrina.

"Fine thanks, now please go away." I smiled nicely, but he just ignored me.

"So Sabrina, what are you doing this evening?" He asked leaning in front of her.

"Eating a nice dinner with my fiancé, my sister, and her fiancé. Now do as my sister said and go away." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine I will go away but believe me I will be back." He sneered than sauntered back to his table."Ok two creeps in one day this is not good." I look at her worried.

"I know, we need to tell the boys about this." She said looking across the room at Draco and Jack as I nodded in agreement.

****Walking to Dinner after classes ended****

"Draco really gives me the creeps and I know Jack is just plan weird." I said glancing behind me to make sure they were no where in sight.

"I really wish they would leave us alone. We cant tell Amycus because he does not care." She pointed out as we rounded a corner. We stopped just as we turned. At the end of the hall walking toward us was non other than Draco and Jack. When they spotted us identically creepy smiles crept onto their faces.

"Good evening ladies, say where are your fiancés?" Draco snickered.

"Waiting for us in the great hall, now please excuse us we must get there before they start to worry." Sabrina said smoothly as we tried to walk around the pair. Jack' arms banded around Sabrina, one holding her mouth closed so she could not scream. Before I could even start off to get help Draco had me by my hair with his hand over my mouth.

"I told you that you needed to be punished, now you are going to be punished." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I bit down on the hand over my mouth and locked my jaw. Draco screeched in pain as he tried to get me to release his hand. As I unlocked my jaw Draco grabbed his now bleeding hand with the one that was previously in my hair. I turned to Sabrina who had effectively kicked Jack in his manhood and than proceeded to knock him unconscious. I turned back to Draco and knocked his legs out from under him causing him to fall and his head to bounce against the stone floor with a hard thud. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he glared at me.

"That was close, lets get the boys." I said as we started running toward the great hall. We rounded the last corner as Fred, George, and Severus were walking out of the great hall.

"Fred." I yelled as I ran to him and flung myself into his arms as Sabrina did the same with Severus."What's wrong Kitten and why is your mouth bleeding?" He asked looking at my mouth.

"Not my blood, its Malfoy's. Him and Jack attacked us as we were walking here from Potions class. During class Draco told me that I was a bad girl and need to be punished and the he was going to punish me." I told him as he held me against his chest.

"I'm going to kill that bloody git when I see him, Jack too." He and Severus agreed.

"Don't that will only get you into more trouble and they are just doing it to get to the two of you." Sabrina said looking at Severus.

"Where are they now?" Fred asked looking down at me as I was wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Unconscious in the a hall about three left corners from here. We escaped and knocked them out than ran here." I said looking up at him.

"I proud of you Kitten, you used your claws." He smiled and kissed me.

"More like my teeth but I get what you're saying." I smiled.

"From now on Severus or I will walk with you where ever you go, both of you. They only seem to be doing this when we are not around." Fred said as we headed for the grounds.

"One problem, Severus cant sleep in our dorm with us and nether can you. Draco is in Slytherin just like us, so he knows the password." I pointed out.

"Draco and I share a dorm with three other boys. I can put a body binding curse on him at night so he cant go anywhere." Severus said as we sat beneath our tree.

"Ok but we all have to be very careful." I said glancing at Fred and Severus.

****Two Days Later****

"Hello my pet." Draco hissed as I walked out of the girls bathroom, he twisted his fingers in my hair. I jerked away from him before he could do anything else.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked turning on him. His eye were full of lust and hate.

"What you did the other day was not nice my pet. Now you are going to pay for it." He snarled just before he grabbed me and knocked me out. I woke about an hour later according to the clock on the wall. I tried to sit up before I realized I was tied to a bed by cloth straps. As I opened my mouth to scream a hand cover my mouth. I looked up to see Draco standing over me in all his pale, naked glory. I looked down at myself realizing my clothes were no longer on me.

"Good morning sweet pet." He smiled down at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I glared at him as he smiled at my distress.

"Promise not so scream and I will remove my hand." He said looking over my exposed body. I nodded knowing full and well that I would scream the second he moved his hand. He saw the lie in my eyes and kept his hand over my mouth. He didn't remove his hand from my mouth as he climbed between my spread legs. I shook my head furiously and tried to kick him. The leather tightened on my ankles every time I moved. Draco pinned my legs with his ceasing my struggles. I felt a tear slide down my face as he looked at me.

"Don't cry pet, I'm only doing what must be done to keep you from misbehaving again." He smiled as if he was reassuring me that I was going to be ok. More tears fell down my face as he removed his hand from my mouth only to cover it with his lips. His kiss was hard and rough, nothing close to the sweet tender kisses Fred gave me. I wanted to scream for Fred, but I knew it would be useless. Draco was not in the least gentle as he took what he wanted from me. He moved his lips away from mine as he kissed my neck. I screamed as loud as I could before he slapped me. His face showing how lost he was in what he thought was passion. Without him noticing I wiggled my hands lose and out of the ties he had put me in. I brought my hands to his chest and pushed as hard as I could, my nails digging into his skin. This brought him out of his daze. Draco grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I screamed again, this time for Fred. Draco's mouth covered mine once more as he continued to pound inside my body.

"Stop please stop." I begged as tears ran freely down my face.

"Never." A sadistic smile crossed his face just before he dug his teeth into my shoulder as he released himself inside me. He didn't move until his breathing had become normal again. He watched the tears continue to race down my face as he dressed.

"Why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because I always get what I want in the end. Remember that." He sneered before he walked out of the room leaving me half tied and naked on the bed. I sat up and untied my ankles before sitting on the edge of the bed. I reached out with my mind searching for Sabrina. When I felt her asking where I was I screamed it in my head hoping it would make it to her. I slumped against the post at the end of the bed, tears wetting my chest. I heard the door open and automatically froze thinking it was Draco coming back for more.

"Lissa are you ok?" Sabrina asked as she walked to me Fred and Severus following her. I covered myself when I saw Severus, but he had already turned away from me. I shook my head as she put her arms around me.

"What happened kitten?" Fred asked looking up at me from the floor where he sat before me.

"Draco" Was all I could say before sobs shook my body again. Fred picked me up wrapping a blanket around me to cover my body.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Severus said turning to face me again. I could see his eyes where wet with his own tears.

"I will go get Slughorn." Sabrina said heading for the door. Severus followed her out.

"You are going to be ok love, I promise." Fred said looking down at me. Tears ran down his face.

"Don't cry, please Fred." I said looking at him through half closed eyes. He nodded and tried to stop the tears from making their way down his face. He was unsuccessful and the tears continued to flow. He carried me to the hospital wing and laid me on a bed as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked looking to Fred.

"Draco Malfoy raped me." I said weakly as Fred held my hand. Her eyes went round as she looked at me.

"I need to do some test on you sweetie. They may be uncomfortable and I am sorry for that." She said before pulling the blanket off me. Fred leaned down and put his head against mine."I'm so sorry kitten. I should not have left you alone. It all my fault." He said as tears washed down his face.

"It is not your fault Fredrick. He was going to do this if he had to knock you out first, he told me." I said making him look at me. When Madam Pomfrey was done she covered me up again and when to her office. Sabrina, Severus, and Slughorn came in just as I sat up and wrapped my arms around Fred. He held me close as more tears came from my eyes.

"Dear heavens, he will be expelled as soon as I can get him expelled." Slughorn promised before leaving to talk with Madam Pomfrey.

"You alright Melissa?" Sev asked reaching for my hand.

"No, but I will be." I forced myself to smile and squeeze his hand. Sabrina sat silently at the end of my bed. I poked her with my foot and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I was not there to help you." She said looking ready to cry.

"He would have done the same to you if you had been." I said looking at her. She nodded as I reached for her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. I went back to my dorm two hours later. I laid on my bed curled in a ball with Fred laying behind me, his arm draped over my hip.

"I love you Lissa." He whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Fred." I whispered back.

****Nightmare*****

"Darling don't cry." Draco smiled as he stalked toward me.

"No please don't hurt me." I begged as he grabbed my knees and pushed them apart. I kicked and screamed as he dug his hands into my hips.

I thrashed around in my bed as my nightmare got worse. Fred grabbed my arms and pinned me down as he tried to wake me up.

"Kitten open your eyes please. Babe look at me." He said shaking me. When I woke up I swung and my fist connected with the right side of his head before I realized who it was.

"Freddie I'm so sorry." I said reaching for him as I sat up on the bed. He ran a hand down his face and looked at me.

"I'm fine Kitten. It didn't hurt that bad." He smiled and pulled me close leaning in to kiss me. I moved so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips.

"I'm sorry Fred but I cant right now. I love you so much but I need time to deal with this. I'm sorry Freddie." I said as tears slid down my cheeks. He wiped the tears from my face and pulled me against his chest.

"I understand love and I can wait. I just need to know that you are ok and that you still love me." He said against my hair.

"I will be ok and I will always love you." I said as I looked up at him. I kissed his lips but pulled away before he could kiss me back. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. Before I knew what happened I was laying on top of him kissing him.

"Kitten stop, you're not ready for this yet." He said pushing me away. I felt something stab me in the heart as tears spilled once again. I turned away from him and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't mean it like that love. I'm sorry, that was a bad choice of words. Please look at me." He begged as he tried to make me look at him.

"You don't know if I'm ready for it or not. You were not the one that was raped, I was. All I wanted was the comfort I get from kissing you. You make everything better when it seems like life sucks, but if you don't think I can handle kissing you fine." I said turning to face him. He closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his face.

"Love I didn't mean that the way I said it. I thought you were going to do something else. I'm sorry for being a git. Do you forgive me." He said as he slid of the bed and looked up at me from the floor.

"Yes I forgive you, now get back up here and hold me." I said laying back down. He slid back onto the bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed back just as soft and held me close.

"I love you Freddie." I smiled and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you too Lissa." He smiled against my hair.

Jack snuck to the dungeons and Draco opened the portrait hole so he could enter the common room with out waking the painting.

"Where is she?" Jack asked as he looked around the common room.

"Girls dorm third door. She shares it with her sister and no one else. Fred Weasley is most likely up there so you will have to be very quite. Severus is in our dorm so you don't have to worry about him." Draco smiled.

"Thanks Draco, by the way how was her sister?" Jack sneered.

"A bit of a screamer and she likes to scratch." He said lifting his shirt and showing Jack the scars.

"Bloody hell, she did that?" He asked amazed at how deep they were.

"Yeah, felt good too." He smiled sadistically.

"Well I better get up there if I want to sneak her out and to my secret place before dawn." Jack said as he started toward the stairs.

"Morning Fred." I smiled and kissed him as I woke up the next morning.

"Morning Kitten." He smiled back. I turned to look at Sabrina but found her bed empty and made.

"I guess she is at breakfast already. Normally she waits for us." I commented when I saw her bed.

"She might be in the common room with Sev." Fred said as he kissed my shoulder.

"True she might be." I got up and got dress along with Fred. We headed down stairs and saw Sev sitting in a chair by the fire, but Sabrina was no where in sight.

"I guess you have not seen Bre either." I said when we reached him.

"No I figured she was waiting for you two." He said looking confused.

"Her bed was already made when we woke up, she might be in the great hall already." I said as we headed out the door. When we reached the great hall she was not there either.

"Ok this not good." I said thinking about Jack. I scanned the room for him but didn't see him.

"Jack is not here either." I said looking at Fred.

"Good morning Sabrina." Jack smiled sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here, where am I." She asked trying to move but the body binding curse was too strong.

"You are in my secret room sweetheart. I'm going to get my pleasure from you now." He snickered as he stood fully naked and walked to the bed.

"Don't touch me." She growled as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Who is going to stop me. You cant move and no one can here you. I can do whatever I want with you." He snarled and pushed her legs apart.

"Please don't do this." She begged.

"Why not, don't you like pleasing people. I'm sure you enjoy pleasing Severus." He smiled.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you." She glared at him.

"Oh I'm not going to touch him, but I will be giving him a present." Jack smiled and grabbed a remote from the table by the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he pressed two buttons. The first made a machine grabbed her wrists and ankles and tie them to the posts of the bed. The other turned on a video camera that was trained on the bed.

"I'm video taping our time together and I will be giving this to your precious Severus." He smiled and kissed her. She tried to move even an inch but the ties and the body binding curse rendered her unable. Jack slammed into her as hard as he could causing Sabrina to scream against his lips. He sneered as he pulled his lips away.

"Please stop." She begged as he dug his hands into her hips. Jack snickered as he drove into her over and over again. Tears chased each other down Sabrina's face as he had his way with her.

***Three Days Later****

"Wonder who this is from?" Severus said holding the package in his hand. Sabrina looked over at him and shook her head.

"Don't open that." She said taking it from him. He looked at her confused for a moment. "Jack video taped the whole time he raped me." She explained looking down at the table.

"I'm going to kill him I swear it." Severus growled as he put his arms around her shoulders. Sabrina snuggled into his chest.

***Draco's POV***

"Wonder what the headmaster wants." Jack said as they walked up the winding stairs.

"Who cares what he wants." Draco snapped shutting Jack up. They reached the office and the door was open. Draco stopped when he saw his parents looking sadly at him. Jack stopped in his tracks as he looked at his frowning uncle.

"Come in boys." Amycus ordered and both boys entered the room.

"What is going on?" Jack asked looking up at Amycus behind his desk.

"You and Mr. Malfoy are expelled." Amycus growled as he looked at the two of them.

"What! Why are we being expelled?" Draco asked furious. Amycus looked blankly back at him.

"You are being expelled for the rape of Melissa and Sabrina Bishop. You will never return to this school again." He said in voice that ended the conversation. Both boys returned to their rooms, packed, and left never to be seen again.

A/N: I know it took a long time but school is crazy, plus I had writer's block. Sorry to any Draco fans, I had to pick a bad guy and he was the first one I thought of. Don't hate me please! ~Aleicia


	6. Graduation

A/N: This chapter skips a few months. I hope you are still reading and enjoying my story.

Graduation

"I can't believe we are finally getting out of here." Sabrina smiles at me as we dress for the ceremony.

"I know and then we can finally marry the boys and be happy." I smile as I fix my hair. I turn and wrap my arms around her hugging her tight. She hugs me back automatically. When we are finished getting ready we head down to the common room to meet Severus before heading to Gryffindor tower to meet with Fred, George, and Alice.

"Graduation day is here!" Fred yells as he jumps on his bed. George throws a pillow at him and laughs.

"Get down you buffoon before you break something." He laughs as he throws another pillow. Fred stops jumping and chucks the pillows back at his twin, smiling ear to ear.

"You gonna ask Alice today Forge?" Fred asks looking serious for a second before smiling again.

"Yeah I am Gred. I think its time." He smiles and pulls Fred off the bed and into a brotherly hug.

"Did we just walk in on a bromance?" I snicker as Sabrina, Severus, and I walk over to Fred and George. Fred gives me a look but kisses me anyway, George just laughs. Severus rolls his eyes at me but there is a small smile on his face.

"We love you too Lissa." George smiles and I get a bad feeling. I look to Sabrina for help but she is backing away from the twins and me.

"We won't hurt you kitten I promise." Fred smiles at me as they creep closer to me. Just as I turn to run, they both grab me and squeeze me in a bear hug.

"Guys I was joking put me down." I scream as the lift me up before tossing me onto Fred's bed. He snickers and jumps on me kissing me all over.

"I love you." He says repeatedly as I giggle.

"Alright, get off her or close the curtains." George laughs as he smiles at his brother. Fred has a glint of amusement in his eyes as he closes the curtains around us.

"What are you doing, I just finished doing my hair." I whispered as he smiles at me.

"Just go with it." He whispers back and kisses me softly. I kiss him back and he pulls against my hips bring them up against his.

"Fred not with everyone in the room." I say loud enough for everyone to here me. He stifles his laughter and kisses me again.

"Come on kitten they don't mind." He smiles down at me. We hear George snort with laughter.

"Ok, but I do. I want to wait until later." I whine and nibble on his lip. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Ok, but promise me a good long shag after we are out of here." He smiles as he kisses my neck.

"I promise you what ever you want Freddie." I smile and push him off me and onto the floor. George laughs as he offers Fred his hand. I slide off the bed and smile at Sabrina who rolls her eyes at me.

"That was very disturbing." She laughs at me as I fix my hair again.

"I know but the look on your face was worth it." I smile at her over my shoulder. She sticks her tongue out at me but smiles.

"That ceremony took forever." I huff as we walk to the Great Hall for our last feast in the school. Sabrina and Severus are walking hand and hand in front of Fred and me. He has his arm around my shoulder and I have mine around his waist. George is giving Alice a piggyback ride.

"Yeah it did, but we are now free to do what we want." Fred smiles down at me.

"Not quite we still have to leave school grounds, than we can do what we want." George points out earning him a dirty look from his brother. We reach the table and Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione greet us.

"Congratulations you guys." Hermione smiles and hugs us all. We all chorus our thanks.

"Are you go to go see mum and dad before doing anything too crazy?" Ron asks looking at Fred and George.

"We were planning on it." Fred replies and ruffles Ron's hair making him scowl.

"I will miss you." Ginny says with tears in her eyes and throws her arms around Fred and George than me and Sabrina and finally Severus. We all hug her back.

"Be careful out in the real world." Harry smiles and wraps an arms around Ginny who is crying. She hides her face in her boyfriends shirt.

"Take good care of our little sister." George says trying to act serious. Harry chuckles but nods and sits with Ginny at the table. We all sat and ate our last meal at Hogwarts. We laughed and shared our memories from the years past. Fred and George retold several pranks they had pulled and had not gotten caught pulling. We each shared the stories of how we met each other and how we had fell in love with the perfect one for us. The last hours pasted slowly as we packed our things and got ready to leave.

"I cant believe we are leaving." I said as tears filled my eyes. Fred smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry our kids will come here one day and they will enjoy it as much as we did." He smiled against my hair as he held me close. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Sabrina and Severus were walking ahead of us along with George and Alice. George had asked Alice to marry him in front of everyone as the feast ended. Fred and I held hands as we walked to the train station for the last time.

A/N: Sorry this one is kind of short. I am using it as a filler chapter for my story so I can move on to our weddings. The next two chapters are going to be the three weddings and honeymoons. I hope you like it so far. Love you all!


End file.
